White Lilly
by RedMoonby
Summary: "like a white lilly" VKOOK! GS! Very-Slight!NAMJIN! Review juseyo, readers-nim. Maaf atas ke-erorr-annya kemaren.


WHITE LILLY

Kim Taehyung – Jeon Jungkook

Slight! Kim Namjoon – Kim Seokjin

Rated : M, PG-17

Genre : Romance, School Life

Warn! GS! DirtyTalk! Sem-NC! DLDR!

.

 _"Like a white lilly"_

.

.

Aku hanya lelaki biasa. Menjalani hariku yang membosankan seperti biasa. Manusia normal yang diperbudak oleh waktu, yang selalu lengah oleh godaan waktu. Yang selalu dibayang-bayangi rasa penyesalan karena belitan waktu yang terus berputar pada porosnya. Sangat retoris yang kujalani sehari-hari-hampir- tak ada variasi lain dalam waktuku selain menjadi laki-laki yang baik dan selalu belajar dengan rajin.

Orang mengatakan aku sangat kaku, tak menarik. Ya. Itu memang nama tengahku. Aku hanya pemuda rantauan yang beruntung bisa bersekolah di sekolah elit Seoul karena otak encernya. Setidaknya aku tidak sendiri, aku masih punya hal bernama teman yang sungguh langka dapat dipunyai oleh siswa macam diriku ini. Sama-sama berkacamata, berbaju kelewat rapi bahkan dengan seluruh kemeja seragam yang dikancingkan semua, selalu membawa buku kemana-kemana, bicara kaku dan tak pandai bergaul. Sungguh. Hanya kata culun yang dapat menggambarkan penampilan weirdku-mungkin kita- itu.

.

WHITE LILLY

Happy Reading~

.

.

Kim Namjoon namanya, pemuda tinggi asli Ilsan yang besekolah di BigHit High School. Selalu mengawali harinya dengan segelas kopi ditangannya. Aku sampai heran dengan kebiasaannya yang bisa merusak lambung itu, padahal IQnya 148, menguasai seluruh pelajaran tapi apa yang dipikirkannya saat setiap hari mengkonsumsi cairan coklat kaya kafein itu. Hah. Dan kabar baiknya dia adalah temanku, satu-satunya temanku, satu-satunya yang benar-benar menganggap dan kuanggap teman.

Jangan salah paham, bukannya aku anti sosial atau tak mau bergaul. The problem isn't on me, but from the other people. Aku mencoba menerapkan sekian banyak cara berpikir orang. Masalahnya bukan aku yang tak mau, tapi mereka yang tak ingin menerimaku. Memangnya benefit apa yang bisa diambil dari pemuda culun kutu buku membosankan sepertiku. Hanya makhluk sesamaku saja yang pasti menerima cara berpikirku.

Kembali pada Namjoon yang masih memegang segelas kopi di tangan kanannya dan buku tebal yang kuyakini berbahasa asing di tangan satunya. Dia berjalan menghampiriku dengan tersenyum simpul yang membuat dimpelnya muncul dipipi tirusnya.

"No. 35 sudah? Aku cukup kesulitan dengan polinomial."

Itu bukan pertanyaan. Aku bahkan yakin Namjoon menyelesaikan 40 soal matematika itu dalam waktu kurang dari 60 menit. Ia hanya sedang mencoba bertanya apakah aku sudah selesai mengerjakan matematika atau belum. Namjoon memang selalu menggunakan kata 'cukup' karena-Hell apa yang kau kawatirkan tentang polinomial bahkan soal sulit apapun dengan otak kelewat cerdasmu yang membuatmu selalu di posisi pertama ranking paralel.

"Jangan bergurau, Kim. Kau bahkan dapat skor sempurna dalam daily test polinomial kemarin." Aku hanya membalasnya dengan dengusan geli. Namjoon dan permainan katanya.

"Hey! Aku serius. Aku habiskan waktu paling banyak di soal itu."

"Paling banyakmu itu abnormalku, dude."

Seputar itulah yang kubahas dengan Namjoon. Selalu. Pelajaran, pelajaran dan pelajaran. Sempurna sekali kan? Persahabatan dua siswa culun yang membahas pelajaran sepanjang harinya.

Aku dan Namjoon segera masuk kelas, setidaknya di kelas lebih sangat normal jika digunakan untuk membahas pelajaran.

.

Pelajaran pertama diisi oleh pelajaran paling terkutuk bagi seluruh siswa, Matematika –kecuali untukku dan Namjoon-

Jung Saem yang mungkin memang sudah terlahir untuk marah-marah, selalu mengawali, menengahi, dan mengakhiri pelajaran matematikanya dengan ribuan deret kata yang keluar dari mulutnya terkhusus pada murid yang tidak mengerjakan tugas yang diberikannya. BigHit memang menggunakan metode acak untuk pembagian kelasnya, jadi klasifikasinya heterogen, bukan hanya murid jajaran ranking paralel saja yang di kelas A, namun semuanya menyebar. Aku dan Namjoon mungkin sangat beruntung –atau mungkin sial- kedapatan kelas macam ini.

Selesai dengan sesi-ceramah-Jung-Saem, kata Kim Jongin, kelas 12A akan dilanjutkan dengan pelajaran PE. Sumpah demi seluruh buku ensiklopedia yang sudah kubaca, itu adalah pelajaran yang bisa membuatku merapalkan seluruh kata kasar –paling kasar- yang ada di dunia ini.

Setelah semua siswa berganti, mereka bersiap untuk lari keliling lapangan yang... Ya Tuhan, aku yakin ini bahkan sama luasnya dengan stadion sepak bola. Aku dan Namjoon seperti biasa, yang paling akhir di barisan lari para siswa, kita tidak selemah itu untuk ada di paling belakang barisan siswi.

Keringatku bercucuran saat terik matahari ditambah aku yang harus kesana-kemari mengejar bola basket. Aku berusaha untuk tak jadi yang selalu disalahkan saat timku kalah tanding basket, karena memang selalu aku si culun bodoh yang kaku.

"Ya! Kim Taehyung, lempar bolanya kesini." Itu suara teriakan Kim Jongin padaku agar aku memberikan bola padanya. Aku berusaha melakukannya dengan baik. Aku melemparkannya pada Jongin, namun entah memang karena arah angin, bola yang terlalu ringan atau memeng tanganku ini yang membuat bola justru direbut oleh rekan tim Namjoon. Dan dengan cekatan meng-shoot bola ke ring dan mencetak 3 angka sempurna.

Itu aku yang bodoh atau memang Oh Sehun yang terlalu mahir bermain basket, mungkin jika pemain lain bola itu tak akan menghasilkan 3 poin penuh dan membuatku harus terkena pandangan sinis dari seluruh timku –aku bahkan tak yakin mereka menganggapku tim-

.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di meja kantin. Hah. Lelah sekali rasanya, setelah PE yang menguras energi dan emosi –tentu saja karna Jongin dan timnya yang selalu menyalahkan kebodohanku-

"Calm, Tae. Ini minumlah dulu."

Namjoon menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dingin kehadapanku

"Thanks," balasku loyo.

"Santai saja, mereka kan memang selalu mencari barang yang bisa digunakan untuk kambing hitam. Lagipula tadi bukan pertandingan."

"Yah paling tidak kau tak pernah membuatnya jadi sekacau aku."

Namjoon memang culun dan kaku, tapi aku tak pernah mendapatinya melakukan kesalahan berarti yang bisa membuat timnya kalah dalam sparing. Beda denganku yang entah tak memiliki dewi fortuna sedikitpun dalam sparing kelas.

Aku meneguk air mineral yang diberikan Namjoon tadi, tiba-tiba pandanganku tertuju pada sesuatu yang bisa membuat seluruh gurat loyo di keningku hilang seketika.

Dia.

Dua meja dari tempatku duduk, bersama dengan temannya yang berambut coklat sebahu, anak kelas sebelah 12B, sedang meminum jus strawberry kesukaannya, menggunakan jepit pita kecil putih yang menghalangi poninya yang panjang jatuh menutupi pandangan.

Dia yang berkulit putih selembut beludru, berambut hitam panjang dan memiliki pipi bulat yang merona pink. Kelopak matanya yang bagai sakura yang mekar tak lupa senyumnya yang manis menawan.

Aku selalu mengamatinya sejak aku kelas X dan mulai tertarik tak lama setelah itu. Tak perlu banyak alasan untuk mencintainya, Jeon Jungkook. Dari awal sosoknya yang manis dan ceria memang menjadi daya tarik tersendiri. Gurat polos dari rupanya dapat menarik laki-laki yang memandangnya. Kedipan matanya yang bening membuatnya selalu merasa ingin dilindungi. Bahkan singgungan senyumnya bisa membuat es meleleh seketika karena kehangatannya.

Jeon Jungkook. Layaknya White Lilly yang putih, bersih, indah dan bersinar. Jungkook adalah simbol dari kesucian, kebaikan, kemurnian dan keindahan abadi itu sendiri.

Salah satu alasan aku masih mau bersekolah diantara para siswa yang sering membullyku.

"Tae..."

"Haish. Anak ini selalu mengacuhkanku kalau sudah soal si Jeon itu."

Aku langsung tersadar dari acara mari-memandang-pujaan-hatiku-Jungkook karena Namjoon dengan bodohnya menyebut marga perempuan yang kusukai itu dengan cukup keras.

"Jangan berisik, Kim Namjoon. Kau akan mengacaukan segalanya," aku mendengus padanya yang mulai terkekeh.

"Lagian. Datangi, ajak bicara dan kalau sempat langsung tembak saja. Bukan diam seperti patung lumutan macam ini, hampir 3 tahun kau buang dengan hal yang sia-sia." Rasanya ingin sekali aku lemparkan mulut berisik Namjoon itu ke tempat sampah. Dia pikir sainganku siapa saat aku nanti berhadapan dengan Jungkook. Banyak siswa yang menyukai yeoja berparas manis itu, bahkan puluhan dan sudah ditolak mentah-mentah Jungkook dengan senyum polos tak berdosanya itu.

Jangankan menyatakan perasaan, menghampiri Jungkook sekarang saja ia tak punya cukup keberanian. Sama saja dengan teman cerdasnya ini.

"Kau itu harus bercermin dengan benar, Kim. Di hadapan Jungkook ada Kim Seokjin yang selalu menanti kau hampiri."

Skak mat.

Dia pikir aku tak tahu arah pandangannya yang gelisah berkali-kali mengarah kebelakang pada teman Jungkook yang duduk berlawanan arah dengan Namjoon.

Dua pria culun yang sama-sama pengecut dengan kisah cintanya.

So lame.

.

Aku langsung pulang setelah mengembalikan beberapa buku di perpustakaan. Seperti biasa, tak ada yang mencolok dan cukup menarik dariku. Aku yang selalu pulang dengan menunggu bus dan menyusuri gang dekat flatku dengan berjalan kaki.

Keadaan flatku yang selalu sepi menyambutku saat masuk kedalamnya. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam sambil melepas sepatu dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu dekat pintu. Aku segera meletakkan tasku ke sofa krem di ruang tengah dan berniat membuka kemeja seragamku saat tiba-tiba seseorang menubrukku dengan tubuh sintalnya. Bisa aku rasakan dadanya yang menonjol dan berisi menggesek dada datarku.

"Oppa..."

Lirihan suara paling indah yang telah membuatku terjerat hampir 3 tahun.

Aku terkekeh, "Ada apa, bae? Kenapa kau menempeliku seperti ini?"

Yeojaku. Yap. Yeoja milikku. Kekasihku.

Mungkin aku memang namja normal yang membosankan dengan segudang rutinitas yang retoris dan tak menarik, tapi tak semua berjalan membosankan bagiku. Jungkook, kekasihku yang membuat namja membosankan sepertiku menjadi lebih menarik dan menyenangkan.

"Sampai kapan? Aku tak tahan selalu menyembunyikan ini, apalagi banyak namja yang selalu mengincarku, aku kan takut." Ucapnya manja dengan kedua tangannya yang menggantung mesra di tengkukku.

Sudah 2 tahun 7 bulan tepatnya saat hubungan rumit ini dimulai. Entah karena apa dan siapa, aku dan Jungkook berhubungan dan memutuskan untuk tinggal satu atap. Namun baik aku dan Jungkook selalu menutupi fakta bahwa kami berhubungan, namun mungkin sekarang Jungkook sudah merasa cukup lelah karena banyak siswa di sekolah kami yang menyukai Jungkook dan mulai berbuat tak baik untuk mendapatkan Jungkook.

Aku bukan tak mau mengakui Jungkook, tapi aku memang lebih nyaman menjaganya lewat pandangan dan tak menimbulkan banyak perhatian, karena pada dasarnya Jungkook termasuk deretan pada siswi populer karena wajah cantik –manis-nya.

"Ya ya, aku tahu. Tapi kau taukan kalau aku tak mau banyak mendapat perhatian."

Terlihat kerutan kesal di kening Jungkook, tak lama dia menempelkan bibirnya yang basah dan lembut pada milikku. Tanpa aba-aba dia langsung melumat bibirku dengan ciuman basahnya, aku cukup terkejut. Dari ciumannya yang tergesa dan menuntut jelas aku tau jika Jungkook sedang kesal.

Aku segera mengambil alih, aku ganti melumat plum cherrynya dengan lembut. Kalau Jungkook menumpahkan kekesalannya, maka aku akan membalasnya dengan lembut selagi aku masih punya cukup kewarasan. Demi Tuhan, kami sudah menempel dan Jungkook dengan binalnya menggesekkan dada dan kemaluannya ditubuhku. Tautan kami terlepas saat pasokan udara mulai menipis di paru-paru kami.

"Oppahh..." desahan putus asa Jungkook dengan pandangan sayunya membuat pertahananku benar-benar diuji. Apalagi tangannya yang mulai membuka kancing kemejaku dan melepaskannya, mulai meraba dada bidangku abstrak dengan tangan halusnya.

"Tenang sayang, aku akan melindungimu. Meski bukan secara langsung, tapi aku pastikan pandanganku selalu tertuju padamu dan menjauhkan tangan-tangan nista yang berniat menjamahmu. Tapi yang lebih terpenting sekarang adalah aku harus menjamahmu dulu karena kau sudah berhasil menggoda kebanggaanku." Kataku to the point.

Aku sudah terangsang karena aku bahkan sadar jika sekarang Jungkook hanya menggenakan kemeja putih polos yang tiga kancingnya terbuka menampilkan peyudaranya yang tak dilapisi bra. Ditambah rok super pendeknya yang mengekspos sempurna paha mulus dan bokong berisi Jungkook yang sangat sexy.

"Ayo jamah aku, Oppa. Dan aku akan memuaskan kejantananmu dengan lubang hangatku." Ucap Jungkook dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sial. Aku dan Jungkook memang senang menggunakan dirty talk saat making out.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu aku langsung mempertemukan bibirku dan Jungkook, melumatnya dalam. Aku melesakkan lidahku ke dalam goa hangatnya, bertarung dengan lidah licin Jungkook.

"Ughhh..."

Desahan Jungkook semakin membuatku turn on. Tak bisa membiarkan tanganku menganggur, aku menggerakkan tangan kananku untuk menekan tengkuk Jungkook dan tangan kiriku untuk membuka –menyobek- kemeja Jungkook dan melemparkannya di sembarang tempat. Aku langsung meremas payudara Jungkook dan sesekali memelintir pucuknya dengan dihadiahi desahan merdu Jungkook di sela-sela ciumannya.

Dia melepas tautah bibir kami, memandangku dengan bibirnya yang bengkak yang mengkilat.

"Oppa, biarkan aku manjakan kejantanan tegangmu dengan mulutku." Lagi-lagi mulut binal Jungkook memang seperti racun yang mematikan.

"Fuck, Jeon. You're really a white lilly..."

"You too, Oppa."

Aku menyerigai, membiarkannya berlulut diantara pahaku, membuka celanaku dan mulai memanjakan kejantananku yang sudah mengacung melawan gravitasi.

Wajah polos dan manisnya tentu menutupi sikap binalnya saat bercinta denganku seperti ini. Siapa sangka siswi populer yang terkenal dengan raut malaikatnya bisa berbuat sebinal ini dengan siswa culun yang lemah dalam olahraga namun beringas saat bercinta.

.

 _Like a white lilly. Memang benar kau tak bisa menilai apapun dari luarnya saja. Seperti white lilly yang memiliki warna putih bersih, indah dan bersinar tapi menyimpan racun mematikan didalamnya._

 _Ada dua sisi yang kontras dan berlawanan namun tak bisa bejauhan, hitam dan putih. Karena dibalik white lilly yang putih, ada racun hitam yang selalu melekat didalamnya._

.

FIN

.

.

adudu maafkan aku... kemaren itu cerianya error dan aku lupa ngecek, klo aja nggk ada yg review uda pasti aku nggk tau. maafken ya~ aku bener2 minta maaf uda buat readers-nim kecewa. maaf sekali lagi /bow90/

ini kupost dan semoga readers-nim suka. ini pertama kalinya buat yg rated M lhooo... minta tanggapannya ya/muah/diciumjimin/

last...

With love, Moonby.


End file.
